I'll Be there RHr
by Naru Tonks
Summary: Chega o dia do casamento de Gui e Fleur, mas tudo que aquelas outras duas 'crianças' poderiam pensar era que naquele dia, eles iriam finalmente se reencontrar . RHr Songfic


I'll Be

Fanfic por: Naru Tonks  
Música por:Edwin McCain 

Recado aos Copycats: Copia que receberá um baita pedala nas nádegas, seus Copycats ingratos, plágio é crime , sabia seus mongos  
Fim do recado, se você não é Copycat, nem precisa se preucupar , já se você for , vou amaldiçoa-lo por 3 dias Ú.Ù

Era um dia ensolarado,o que atualmente era raramente visto,as folhas das árvores caiam gentilmente pelo chão,  
anunciando a chegada da primavera, mas nada daquela bela visão conseguiam fazer com que ele mudasse o rumo de seus pensamentos.Estavam em guerra, não era hora pra ficar pensando em assuntos amorosos,porém por mais que Ron Weasley tentasse, ele não conseguia apagar de sua cabeça o cheiro dos cabelos dela,com sua textura suave, e seus olhos que eram para ele o mais belo raio de sol, foi então que como um baque ele percebeu.Estava completamente apaixonado

Os fios de cabelos em seus olhos  
que os colore maravilhosamente  
Me param e roubam minha respiração

Muitos papéis estavam jogados na mesa, por mais que ela gostasse de arrumação, o nervosismo que a consumia impedia de fazer essas simples tarefas, não conseguia entender, não era ela que ia se casar, então qual o real motivo de tanto nervosismo ?. Será que era por que iria revê-lo depois de ... meneando a cabeça, voltou-se as cartas jogadas na escrivaninha, tirando os folhetos cada vez mais grossos do ministério, se deparou com três cartas ; a primeira era de Hagrid, perguntando se estava bem, e falando que iriam se encontrar em breve no casamento de Gui e Fleur ; a segunda, era de Harry, perguntando novamente se ela estava bem, e a intimando a não comparecer a 'caça as Horcrux'(coisa que ela nem ligou), e falando que estava apreensivo em rever Gina ; a terceira era de um garoto ruivo que consumia seus pensamentos, não deixando-a sequer terminar de organizar seu quarto, seu coração estava a mil quando abria cuidadosamente esta terceira carta

e esmeraldas das montanhas  
dão um impulso para o céu  
nunca revelando sua profundidade

Ron acordara cedo, afinal era casamento de Gui e Fleur, espreguiçando-se vagarosamente, levantou-se e partiu para o banheiro escovar os dentes, voltando então levou um susto com a cena que presenciou, Gina aparentemente se agarrara em Harry e não queria mais soltar, sem ação ele acabou abraçando-a também e os dois se beijaram.Depois alguns minutos, ron resolveu que já era hora deles se tocarem que estavam no quarto dele:

- Hem,Hem - disse, soando exatamente como Umbrigde - não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas vocês estão no meu quarto. 

Eles se viraram apreensivos, como se Ron pudesse ter mais uma explosão, não havia com que se preucupar, ele estava sorrindo

-Ok, senhor Weasley - disse Gina displicentemente - vou me dirigir a sala, se não se importar, tenho um comunicado a fazer.  
saiu puxando Harry, este que ainda estava sem ação

e diga me que nós pertecemos um para o outro  
vista-se com os enfeites de amor  
Eu serei cativado; Eu me pendurarei em seus lábios  
ao invés da forca do desgosto  
que está pendurado em cima

Hermione acabara de chegar, os preparativos do casamento já haviam começado, estava andando calmamente em direção a toca, mas levou um susto ao ouvir um gritinho vindo de dentro da casa, apressou-se , O que teria acontecido ?

- Harry,Harry,Harry - dizia a Sra. Weasley - Você é o homem que queria que se casasse com minha Gina, agora só falta Ron e Hermione anunciarem ...  
- a Sra.Weasley parou bruscamente e olhou para a porta, lá Hermione agora estava um verdadeiro pimentão humano, enquanto isso Harry,Gina, Fred e Jorge davam risadinhas.

- Chegou quem estava faltando, venha querida, venha , a casa é sua - disse pegando a mão de Hermione e levando-a a cozinha para beber um copo d'água

Eu serei um ombro para você chorar  
Eu serei amor suicida  
Eu serei melhor quando estiver mais velho  
Eu serei o maior fã da sua vida

Pé ante pé, Ron desceu a escada , e não se surpreendeu a ver Gina e Harry juntos, então foi direto para cozinha.

- Mãe,estou morrendo de fome, o que têm para ... - ele perdeu a voz, aquela que estava tirando seu sona, estava exatamente bem posicionada em sua cozinha, ajudando com uns pratos e talheres do casamento.

- Hermione ... Oi- disse ele  
-Olá - respondeu ela sem jeito  
- Você... quer dizer...Eu, quero te falar uma coisa - falou de uma vez sem pensar muito bem em como falar   
- ah! Sim, pode falar - respondeu  
- Eu...er...Eu...bem , é que eu - gaguejou ele  
- você ?- Hermione estava a beira dos nervos agora  
- Eu ...-  
- Você ?  
- Eu quero... te ajudar! é isso, quero te ajudar.  
-Ah...-respondeu ela , decepcionada - obrigada, então

A chuva cai forte no telhado de lata  
Enquanto nós estamos acordados em minha cama  
e você é minha sobrevivência  
você é minha prova viva  
Meu amor é vivo e não morto

Os sinos enfeitiçados começaram a tocar, Fleur entrou mais linda do que alguém poderia ter sonhado em ser, mas para Ron as única mulher bonita no mundo estava sentada em seu lado. Como ele queria, dizer tanto o que ficara obscuro em seu coração por tanto tempo, dizer que queria pertender a ela, para sempre, ser dela , por toda a eternidade, ele não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida, era esse seu destino, ele nascera para isso, ele nascera para alguém, e esse alguém não poderia ser ninguém menos que Hermione Granger.

e diga me que nós pertecemos um para o outro  
vista-se com os enfeites de amor

Ela se sentia nas nuvens, como adorava casamentos, eles a faziam sentir tão bem, sonhava com seu próprio casamento, mas nunca pode acreditar que amaria tanto alguém na vida, não conseguia negar, era inevitável negar isso para si mesma,mas ela não conseguia mais, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos olhou para o lado, Gina e Harry estavam tão felizes juntos, um de seus sonhos era ver aquele casal junto, só conseguiu acordar quando sentiu uma mão sobre a sua, Ron segurava sua mão com uma delicadesa tão grande, que parecia que estava segurando uma porcelana, aquilo não era um sonho, era a realidade, e por fim nunca conseguiu imaginar que a realidade naqueles tempos, fosse melhor que seus mais belos sonhos.

Eu serei cativado; Eu me pendurarei em seus lábios  
ao invés da forca do desgosto  
que está pendurado em cima

Os convidados se aglomeravam no lado de fora da casa, estava um dia muito quente e já podia se ver os primeiros brotos de flores nascendo, aquela paisagem era muito bem aproveitada para os namorados, mas para o os que estavam tentando se declarar ?. Ron se pegou pensando nisso enquanto seguia Hermione, não conseguiria mais esconder, estavam os dois lado a lado, era tã bom que ele chegou a querer se beliscar para ver se não estava sonhando.

- Hermione- disse finalmente- eu realmente tenho uma coisa para lhe falar.  
- diga, então - respondeu Mione aparentemente sonhando.  
- Eu...Eu...- reuniu coragem e finalmente falou, o que estivera entalado durante todos esses anos- Eu te amo. 

Hermione pareceu ter acordado de seu sonho, e olhava fixamente para os olhos dele, estavam no meio do jardim agora, ele começou a se aproximar e tudo o que ela mais queria, e que se aproximassem o suficiente para que ela dissese:

-Eu também te amo ron, mais do que eu achava, mais do que pode ser considerado amor- e beijou-o

O beijo doce de chocolate, era muito mais do que Lilá ou Krum poderiam ter ganhado, não era um beijo vindo do ciúme, era um beijo recheado de amor verdadeiro, um amor puro e límpido. Quem seria capaz de viver aquele amor ? o doce amor de Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley.

Nada poderia os separar agora, estavam juntos, nem a morte poderia os separar, nem a guerra, ou qualquer outra coisa, por que eles queriam ficar assim para sempre, pela eternidade

e eu tenho deixado cair, Eu estou exausto  
eu lutei para voltar da morte  
voltando para dentro, ligando  
Lembrei das coisas que me disse

Para Sempre ...  
o maior fã da sua vida


End file.
